Witness Protection
by TVandChocolate64
Summary: House has a stepbrother, and he's out for revenge! Wilson, House, and Cuddy are put into the witness protection program, will they be found? Read to find out! Slight Huddy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story while I was in ISS (In school Suspension). Sitting in a plastic chair for six hours straight can be problematic when writing; I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I wish I did!**

Wilson sat in his office, reviewing a case, "Cancer in his brain? But it's his side that's bothering him…" he muttered to himself. The door opened, but he didn't bother looking up, he knew only one person in this hospital who would open his door without knocking. "What is it House?" He asked, rather annoyed. He felt the person step closer. "Really? What do you want? I have to go see a patient about-" but he was cut off as he felt something press into his side, looking down, he saw the barrel of a gun.

"If you want out of here alive, you better go and get doctor House, and make it snappy" Wilson stared up with wide eyes at the man with the deep voice. He studied the figure as his brain tried to wrap around the words he had just said. Piercing green eyes, scruff around his face, graying hair, and only a little bit taller than himself. He looked so familiar…

"Go now!" the man ordered, "If you call the cops, or bring anyone else back with you, you won't live to see tomorrow, and neither will doctor House" he snarled as he pressed the gun deeper into Wilson's side. Then letting go, he shoved Wilson in the direction of the door.

He stumbled dazed out of his office and down the hallway. "Wilson!" called a woman, followed by the clicking of heels on the tiled floor. Wilson turned to see Cuddy walking towards him. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Cuddy, we have a bit of a situation" Wilson whispered.

"What are you talking about? Is it House? I know he wasn't supposed to get into the-" Cuddy started.

"No, it's not House, or at least I don't think it is. A man came into my office, and told me to bring him House." He stopped, seeing the worried look on Cuddy's face. "Cuddy, he had a gun."

Cuddy's face went white. "I'll go press the emergency alarm"

"No, Cuddy, he said no alarms, or he'd shoot" Wilson shook his head.

"It's a silent alarm, no noise, no lights, but the police will come. Come on Wilson, he won't be able to find you, let's go." Cuddy tugged on Wilson's sleeve.

"Cuddy, I can't, he might not be able to find me, but I'm sure he already knows where House is" Wilson saw Cuddy's eyes widen at the thought of House in danger. "I won't let him get House, everything is going to be fine" he whispered in a reassuring voice.

"Okay" she nodded, still not completely convinced, "go, but Wilson" she stopped him as he was about to leave, "be careful."

With that Cuddy watched Wilson walk towards House's office. She then walked to the front desk and pressed a button under the counter, many nurses eyed her worriedly. Then remembered that they had to act as if nothing had happened, and scurried off to their jobs.

Wilson gazed at the white letters printed on the door 'Gregory House M.D.'. "Should I do this?" he asked himself "Risk my life for him? There can't be a good reason a man with a gun would want House. He knows where we work, he probably also knows where we live, maybe even our phone numbers. If I don't bring him House he'll find both of us". He poked his head through House's door, "Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"What? Is Cuddy acting naughty? Because we both know an easy way to fix that…" House mused with a smirk on his face.

"No House, this is important! There's somebody in my office that wants to… see you" Wilson added the last part unsure of how House would react.

House got up from his desk and started down the hall. "Who is it? Did my grandma bring me cookies? I hope there not the gross ones with the raisins she sends me every year!" he sarcastically replied as the two walked up to Wilson's office door.

Wilson ignored the comment and instead looked worriedly at House. "Just stay calm, okay? I don't know what he wants, but Cuddy already pressed the alarm, the cops should be here soon and we'll be okay. Everything is going to be okay…" He rambled.

"The alarm? What? Wilson, who's in your office?!" House questioned, glaring at his friend. But Wilson just turned the door knob and entered the room, pulling House inside with him.

"Hey there, miss me, brother?" A voice asked from the corner. For House, it was a familiar voice. His eyes pulled from Wilson slowly to the corner of the room, where he met a pair of sharp green eyes. Eyes identical to his mothers. The man looked a lot like himself, smirking mouth and all.

"Carl" he whispered. Then, from the hospital parking lot they heard police car sirens.

"Dammit, you called the cops?!" The man yelled startled. He glared at House, "You gonna help me find a way out of here? Or let 'em take me?"

"Why should I help you?" House spat.

"Mom was right, you are stubborn" he smiled. "If you don't help me, your friend here" he said poking Wilson in the gut with his gun, "won't be helping too many sick people anymore."

In the hall, they could hear the cops' footsteps coming closer. "Come on" House grumbled, leading them both onto the balcony. "Down there" he said pointing to the fire escape, the wind hitting his face "leave".

"You both first" Carl demanded.

"Cripple here, remember?" House replied, holding up his cane.

Just then, four cops, along with Cuddy stepped out of the door and onto the balcony."Put your hand up, you're under arrest!" shouted an officer, all in black.

Carl noticed the way Cuddy stared worriedly at House. "This isn't over!" he shouted, glaring at them all in turn, "no matter where you are, I'll find you! You did this to me Greg! I'll get your friend, and your girlfriend, and leave you with nothing, just like you did to me!" With that, he fired a shot at Cuddy, and then jumped over the rail of the fire escape. The cops rushed to the side of the building, but he was nowhere to be seen.

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Please review, the button is right there, click away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please take note that this is my first fan fiction! Or at least the first I've published, I hope House doesn't seem to OOC. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters still not mine!**

"Will she be okay?" asked House, who was waiting outside of the surgery room, where cuddy was being taken care of.

"The bullet punctured her left lung, but we patched that up. She'll have to take it easy for a while, besides that she should make a full recovery!" Chase replied as he peeled of his gloves and threw them into the trash. House sighed in relief.

"Excuse me, are you Gregory House?" asked an officer.

"If I say yes, do I get a gold star?" asked House sarcastically.

"Come with me" the cop said frowning as he led him into Cuddy's office. "Please have a seat" he said, pointing to a couch where Wilson was already seated. Pulling a chair up across from them, he set a recorder on the table. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Doctor Wilson?"

"Yes?" Wilson answered, staring at his feet.

"Can you recall what happened to you, December 29th, yesterday, at eleven am?" asked the cop, reading from a piece of paper in his hand.

"Umm… Well... I had just gone to check on Mrs. Robertson, and then my assistant gave me another patient's file. I was in my office looking it over, when I heard a man come in; I thought it was House…" Wilson recited the day's events, all the way up to Carl shooting Cuddy, then jumping over the fire escape.

"Okay then" the officer said as Wilson finished talking. "By the sounds of Doctor Wilson's story, you know Carl, is this correct doctor House?" he questioned.

"Yes, that would be correct" House replied impatiently, tapping his cane on the ground.

"Care to elaborate?" the cop asked slowly, looking up from his papers.

"Well, my mother was in a relationship with someone else besides my dad" House looked at Wilson, who nodded for him to go on; he had not heard this story before. "She had Carl, but left him with his father. I figured out I had a stepbrother when I was fifteen. My mother would leave the house, saying she was going to the gym, but she never left with a gym bag, or an extra change of clothes. So one day I fallowed her on my bike, to a house that was about ten minutes away from our own. It turns out Carl knew about me, but I was never told about him. I went by myself to his house the next day, and we talked, He invited me to a party. He only wanted me to come because he knew my mom had a sweet ride." House looked up almost smiling at the memory. "I didn't tell him that I didn't have my license yet." He added, his smile now fading. "So that night after the party, I was driving Carl, his girlfriend, and his buddy home. We were all pretty drunk, and my car hit a patch of ice, we slid into the next lane, and hit another car head on. It killed his girl, and his best friend. Carl told me that I would pay, but the next day me and my mom moved to Princeton. I never heard from Carl again, until now." And the room was filled with a cold quiet.

The officer, finished up a few notes, turned his recorder off, then looked Wilson and House both in the eye. "That's all I need for today, I take you will both be staying the night at the hospital?" The two men nodded. "Good, we will post watches all around the hospital, just in case Carl decides to show up. I will speak with Cuddy in the morning, and we will make a decision about the matter at hand.

House stood up quickly and exited the office. "Wait" called Wilson, easily catching up, "Why is it I have never heard this story before?"

"Feeling left out that I didn't share the story with you first?" he joked, and then realizing Wilson was serious said "It's not something you just share with the world, like 'Hey! Did I tell you about the time I found out I had a stepbrother, then killed his two favorite people in a car crash?'"

"I guess" Wilson replied sulkily. "I have some work to wrap up, I'll see you later" with that, he walked away to his office.

House sat down in the chair next to Cuddy's bed and felt himself growing tired. They had stayed up all night; it was now early in the morning. "I wonder what kind of work needs to be done at two in the morning" House thought to himself as he dozed off.

* * *

House, Wilson, and a now awake Cuddy, were all with the officer that had visited them yesterday. Cuddy sat in a hospital bed, and was looking anxious, "What's going to happen now?" she questioned. The officer had already shown her the tape of House and Wilson talking.

"After listening to what you all had to say, I'm sorry to announce that you will all temporarily be placed into the witness protection program.

Wilsons jaw dropped, and cuddy just stared at the cop wide eyed. "That is so cool! Just wait until the ducklings hear about this." House smirked.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going to be able to tell anyone." The officer said sternly, causing House's smile to fade.

"Who's going to run the hospital? Who's going to do the paperwork? Oh no, this can't be happening to me!" Cuddy rambled, shaking her head.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Wilson.

"How does the countryside sound to you all?" the officer said, as a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

**House, Cuddy, and Wilson on a farm? Sounds fun to me! Please review; it's what fuels me to write! And also include any ideas you have for the story, I'll post chapter three soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to mention this earlier, but this is set before Cuddy gets Rachel, but after House finds a new team, and after Kutner dies. Please enjoy! And I almost forgot, happy new years!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned House, but I don't!**

"Vermont?! We're going to Vermont? To farm? Farm what?" Wilson ranted, on the verge of hyperventilation.

"It's a cow farm" replied the cop "We found a nice family in Vermont, there going on a cruise and said as long as we take care of the cows, it's all ours! You guys can move up there as soon as Doctor Cuddy is well enough."

"How long?" Cuddy asked in a whisper, dreading the answer no matter what it was.

"Just until we catch Carl. It shouldn't be too long; we have his name, what he looks like, and the area he's in. All we have to do is find him!" the cop smiled, excited about the hunt. "A couple of weeks at the most."

Chase entered the room and everyone went quiet. "I'm sorry, is everything okay? Am I interrupting something?" he questioned, a confused look on his face.

"No, its fine, everything okay." She answered in a voice that made it known she was lying.

"Well, you lung seems to be healing fine. You should be able to go home in a couple of days, if you take it easy." Chase smiled at Cuddy, handing her the charts. Sensing he wasn't wanted in the room, he left, his smile fading as another patient was rushed into the hospital, the ambulance sirens still going.

"What's today?" asked the cop.

"Thursday?" Wilson supplied.

"I think it is. Then we should be able to leave for Vermont, Saturday morning!" the cop looked happy, though Cuddy couldn't think of a reason why. She was being torn away from her hospital, her friends, and her life. And just to be thrown into a complete strangers!

"Do we really have to leave so soon? I have things that need to be taken care of, and people to call about a temporary replacement for me-" Cuddy rambled, trying to find an excuse for her not to have to go.

"I'm afraid so, the sooner we leave the safer you are. I'll get the tickets and meet you at the airport at nine! Don't be late." He said the last part to House, and then left the room.

The moment the officer was out of the door Wilson exploded, "House! Look at what you have gotten us into! What are my patients going to think when I just disappear? Huh? They'll be hurt I abandoned them just for some vacation, or whatever the cover story is! I should just-"

"Wilson. It's not going to make things any different if you yell at him" she interrupted, surprised at Wilson's outburst, he usually wasn't the one for yelling "House may have screwed up, but it was a long time ago! Nobody could predict a thing like this happening."

"Screwed up? Who gets drunk at fifteen? Who drives drunk at fifteen? I know House, but you would think he would be smarter than to get drunk and drive! I mean really, how did you even get your mom to let you use her car?" Wilson ranted, still furious.

"Oh would you both shut up! You sound like your both five when you argue!" House exclaimed, obviously now annoyed. This stopped Wilson and Cuddy. House abruptly left the room, he had to go mock his team, he was going to miss being able to do that when he was gone. He burst through the door, startling Taub and Thirteen to his enjoyment, but Forman just sat there, unfazed by the rude interruption.

"Where were you?" asked Taub

"Well there's this one nurse…" House trailed off suspiciously.

"Don't want to know!" Thirteen said quickly "We have a new patient, extreme pain in his head, nausea, and he's coughing up blood."

"Could be his lungs" Forman answered.

"Doesn't explain the nausea" replied Taub.

"Extreme pain can cause nausea" Forman argued.

"What about toxins?" Thirteen added.

"It would explain all of his symptoms" Taub agreed.

"We have a winner!" House said pointing to Thirteen "Go check his home for toxins." He stood up and started for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Forman.

"Sorry, mom said I was allowed to leave, you can ask!" He replied, using his best puppy dog eyes, and earning a frown from Forman. "I'm going on vacation!"

"Wait, what?" Thirteen exclaimed.

""I said, I'm going on va-" House replied slowly, before he was interrupted.

"We got that part" Taub said, frustrated "But where are you going, and for how long?"

"I'm going to Las Vegas, I'll come back when I run out of money!" he replied, leaving the room. "Oh" he said, sticking his head back through the door "Wilson and Cuddy are coming too! Cuddy will probably be here soon to leave Forman in charge" he slammed the door, leaving his team confused, except for Forman, who still leaned calming against the back wall of the room.

House limped down the hallway and was almost to the lobby when he was stopped by Wilson, "Where are you going?"

"Why do I keep getting asked that?" He replied, a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"Well?" Wilson prodded, still searching for an answer.

""I'm going home to pack. This trip is going to be fun, and I have to be prepared!"

"Don't you think that Cuddy will be angry that you're leaving early?" Wilson questioned.

"She's asleep, she doesn't care!" he replied with a smile on his face. It made Wilson feel slightly less miserable about the situation when he knew that it was making House happy, something he isn't often. "Do you think we'll need disguises? Because I was searching online and I found some fake mustaches, and there's this one that I think would fit you perfectly-"

"Bye House" Wilson waved as he headed back to his office.

* * *

Saturday morning, House woke to the sound of Wilson's car honking. He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the pillow over his head. A few minutes later, the car honked again. House groaned, and looked at the alarm clock "too early to be waking up on a Saturday" he said to himself. He felt the pain flair in his leg, and grabbed the bottle of vicodine he kept on his bedside table. Dry swallowing a few, he got up and limped over to his dresser, grabbed some clean cloths and threw them on. As he was pulling on his sneakers, he heard the car honk again. Grabbing his suitcase, he struggled down the stairs and stuck it in the back of Wilson's car.

"Come on, were going to be late!" Wilson complained as House open the door and sat in the passenger's seat.

House glared at the clock, "Yeah, late for being twenty minutes early" he muttered, then stole the rest of Wilson's breakfast burrito and stuffed it in his mouth whole. "Eww, what is this crap?" House exclaimed, spitting it out the window.

"Eggs, tofu, spinach…" Wilson listed.

"Enough, you're going to make me barf" House said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, maybe that will teach you not to take my food" Wilson chuckled. Thirty minutes later, they were at the airport. Pulling into a handicap spot at the front, they saw the officer, already standing with a nervous looking Cuddy. He helped House pull his luggage out of the back, and then they all checked through airport security.

On the speakers overhead, they heard a boarding call for their flight. Cuddy turned to look out the window; she was going to miss the hospital and all of its insanity. "Living on a farm with Wilson and House, what a vacation this is going to be" she mused to herself as they boarded the plane.

**Please please review, it makes my day! I won't be posting chapter four till the end of the weekend, or Monday. I would really love your ideas for what will happen next! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Please buckle your seatbelts; we are coming in for a landing. Remember to take you luggage from the overhead compartments, and thank you for flying oceanic air!" the attendant smiled as she put the speaker back on the hook. All around her Cuddy heard the clicking of seatbelts.

"So Wilson, are you ready for life on the farm?" House asked in a voice that made Wilson think he was up to something.

"Shhhhh, don't use our real names!" Cuddy whispered as she held a finger to her lips "he could be watching!"

"Right, CUDDY_, _I'm sure Carl followed me DR. GREGORY HOUSE and WIL- ouch!" House rubbed his shoulder, where he had just been hit by the dean of medicine. "I didn't emphasize our names to make you angry; I only did it because Wilson dared me to!"

"I did not!" Wilson glared at House.

"Don't lie Wilson" House scolded. "So Cuddy, what would you like to be called?"

"Hmmmm, how about Janice?" Wilson suggested.

"Janice? Really?" House questioned "That sounds like a woman body builder's name! But then again, that would explain why you have such a nice-"

"House!" Cuddy interrupted.

"Boy, I keep getting interrupted today, don't I?" House pouted.

"I like the name Janice, it sounds… caring" Cuddy smiled thinking.

"Awwwwww" House mocked.

"Shut up House!" Wilson said angrily.

"I can't even think of a name gay enough to describe you, I mean look, you're wearing a pink tie!" House pointed out.

"What's wrong with my tie?" asked Wilson.

"It's like wearing a 'Chicks dig pink' t-shirt! What kind of chick actually likes guys who wear pink shirts?"

"Pinks a calming color"

You just proved my point!"

"Guys, cut it out, I hate your arguing! And grab your stuff, it's time to go" Cuddy interrupted the two's argument.

"I think you enjoy it" House said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, seeing the smile in her eyes.

Cuddy blushed and grabbed her luggage. All of the doctors exited the plane, towing their bags to the parking lot. The sun beat in their faces, warming them in the fifty degree weather. A beat up old truck was waiting for them in the front, inside the same cop that had brought them to the plane. Only now he was wearing blue jeans and a button-up shirt. A cowboy hat sat upon his head.

"Throw your luggage in the back and hop in!" he yelled, out the window.

"Did he have that accent before?" Wilson questioned.

"Comes with the get-up Jimmy" House said, trying his best to drawl like the cop.

"Great, pulled into the middle of nowhere, and now I have to ride in this" Cuddy muttered, gingerly setting her bags into the back of the truck. "What's in the bag?" she asked, eyeing a lumpy brown sack. House stepped over, about to pull the drawstrings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the cop warned. "Me and some buddies went hunting yesterday, I was going to cook that for dinner!" the cop laughed as Cuddy's face went pale.

"Wait a second! Wasn't he an officer yesterday? How could he have buddies up here? And where did he get the bag?" Wilson questioned, turning red with frustration.

"I don't eat meat, I-I'm a vegetarian" Cuddy stammered, now turning green as House pulled a hoof out of the sack.

"Well misses, I'm sure you could eat whatever were having on the side, but were living on a cow farm, you're going to have to get used to us eating cows!" the officer patted Cuddy on the back. "We best be leaving now, the cows have to milked at five".

'Five already?' Cuddy thought to herself. 'I didn't realize how late it was!'

"Milking cows?" Wilson repeated eyes wide.

"Yes Wilson, milking cows" House replied, sounding as if he was talking to a small child "It's one of the many things you do on a cow farm."

"I know that! It's just my uncle had a farm; he used to let me help milk the cows. It was nice." Wilson replied, happy at the memory.

"Can you ride a horse?" asked the officer.

"I'm okay" responded Wilson.

"I can." Said House unexpectedly, earning stares from both Cuddy and Wilson.

"And where did you learn to do that?" asked Cuddy.

"After the operation on my leg, Stacey put me into counseling" he started.

"And how did that go?" Wilson chuckled.

"Not good, but before I quit, my counselor suggested I find something to do that doesn't involve using my legs. So I took up horseback riding." House shrugged.

"Well that'll come in handy here." The officer said "I was asking because I just remembered that the cows are out in the pasture, we'll have to bring them back to the barn to milk 'em. You should all come, the sunset is beautiful around here" The officer smiled.

"I can't ride a horse" Cuddy frowned, looking worried.

"Well, if you've never tried, you don't know that, now do you?" the officer replied as they pulled into the dusty driveway.

**House and Cuddy, horseback riding, watching the sunset… sounds romantic! I don't ride horses, so I'm not sure if you actually have to use your legs or not. Please review, it makes me smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, they make me so happy! This is my favorite chapter so far, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, but I wish I did!**

The farmhouse was a nice peaceful place with its white washed walls and its bright red door. Wilson sat on his bed; he had finished unpacking all of his clothes. He mindlessly stared at the wall, thinking about everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. 'Well this isn't that bad. It's almost like a vacation, well, except maybe for the fact House is here...' he thought to himself.

"Wilson!" Get down here, you don't want to miss the sunset!" House yelled from down the stairs.

Wilson sighed, his silence shattered. "Coming" he muttered, loud enough for House to hear. He grabbed the new boots he had purchased for the occasion, and left the room. Walking down the stairs, leaning on the creaky railing, he found House, Cuddy, and the officer sitting at a small round table outside of the kitchen.

Seeing Wilson, House burst out laughing. "Wilson" he choked out "what are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a T shirt?" he replied puzzled.

"No, I mean on your feet. Cowboy boots?" House chuckled, poking Wilson shiny brown boots with his toe.

"House" Cuddy warned "Come on, let's go and get this over with."

"Yeah, y'all better come on, we can pick out your horses, there in the barn" the cop stepped towards the door.

"What's your name?" House asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" the cop questioned.

"Your name. We've been with you the past three days, and I haven't once heard your name" House clarified.

"Oh, well for now, you can call me Peter" he replied.

"If you've got to pick a name, why pick Peter? It's so plain" asked House, sounding as if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"Because, sometimes plain is better" Peter answered simply, stepping out of the door. Cuddy, Wilson and House followed. Cuddy was wearing a new pair of jeans she had bought for the trip. Before, she owned nothing more than a few pairs of sweatpants for working out and her business cloths.

"Wow Cuddy, I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans before, they look good" House sounded surprisingly sincere, causing Cuddy to blush.

"Well here we are, these are the horses!" Peter pointed inside of a worn looking stable. Inside there were six pins, four of which were occupied.

House imeadatly scanned the room, his eyes landing on a jet black horse. He stepped closer, examining its glossy coat. "I want this one" he called to Peter, tapping his cane on the metal gate.

"That's Stardust, he's the fastest one of the lot, you sure you can handle him?" Questioned Peter.

In reply, House scowled, than called to his friend, "So Wilson, what are you looking at? I hope it's a Shetland Pony, then you might just be able to ride it"

"That's Butterscotch, good choice, she's gentle but it takes a lot to spook her. You won't catch her running away!" Peter supplied, pointing to the golden colored mare Wilson was inspecting.

"I like her" Wilson smiled, petting the top of the mare's nose.

Cuddy stood at a pen in the corner, timidly watching a white horse, dotted with patches of tan and brown.

"Well Cuddy, leave it to you to pick the only horse here with a skin defect" House mocked.

"She doesn't have a skin defect! She just… different. Special." Cuddy held out her hand to let the mare sniff.

"Oh don't go all Cameron on me, I've had enough caring for one lifetime" House joked. Cuddy laughed and Wilson smiled.

"So, are y'all ready? We better be heading out now" Peter informed the group. Wilson stepped on a footstool next to his horse and threw his leg over her back, wobbling slightly. House was about to pull himself onto his horse, when he saw Cuddy struggling to hop onto her mare. He grabbed the footstool and limped over to her.

"Here" he said setting it down next to the horse. Cuddy stepped up on it and put one foot in the loop hanging off the saddle, pulling herself over.

"Thanks" she smiled as House walked back over to Stardust. Careful not to put too much pressure on his leg, he used his hands to help pull him onto its back.

"Just nudge your horse in the side, and it should follow mine. Hold on tight and don't fall off!" Peter tapped his horse in the side with his boot, and trotted twords the stable door. Stardust and Butterscotch followed obediently, while Cuddy's horse stayed put.

"Sorry, I should of told you that Patches can be a bit stubborn, just kick her a little harder, don't worry, it doesn't hurt her" Peter called from the stable door. Cuddy did as she was told and followed House's horse in a line, trotting towards the field.

Arriving, Peter looped around the back of the herd of grazing cows, turning them up to the fence leading to the barn. Patches flicked her ears forward, and Cuddy followed her gaze. Something moved in the grass and the horse let out a loud whinny, reared up, and bolted down the field. Cuddy screamed and grabbed the horse's reins so tight her knuckles turned white. House herd Cuddy's scream and skillfully wheeled his horse, and darted after Cuddy.

"Wait!" called Peter, but House was already out of hearing range.

Cuddy's horse came up to the tree line and slowed to a trot, letting out a huff of air from its nose. Cuddy was gasping for breath, and looked in shock. "Whoa there, it's okay Patches, just a snake, nothing to be afraid of." House spoke, his voice calming the horse as Stardust walked up to Cuddy.

"Th-Thank you House" Cuddy shakily said "this is why I never tried horseback riding" she laughed still breathy.

"Your horse would have stopped without me" he replied.

"Look!" Cuddy pointed at the horizon "Wow, Peter was right, the sunset here really is beautiful" the sky had turned a brilliant shade of pink. Patches and Stardust now stood side-by-side, Cuddy and House's legs touching. Cuddy looked down at her leg, then back up at House, blushing. But House wasn't embarrassed, he held her gaze. Cuddy leaned forward, his eyes drawing her in. House closed the distance, gently pressing his lips to hers. House heard a neighing and broke from Cuddy, surprised to see Wilson and Peter approaching them. Wilson raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. House winked and the five trotted back along the fence, heading for the barn.

**Review and tell me what you would like to see happen next, I'm writing this as I go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated! The next one will be sooner. Did any of you watch House on Monday? It was such a great episode, I loved it! Thank you to those who reviewed, hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House!**

"House, wake up!" Wilson shook a sleeping House.

"No, go away!" House mumbled angrily, rolling away from the oncologist.

"House, we have to milk the cows" Wilson sat on the end of House's bed.

"I thought that's what we did last night" House groaned.

"We didn't do anything, Peter let us go home while he milked the cows" Wilson corrected

"They don't need to be milked twice, do they?" wined House

"No, but Peter has more than one herd of cows, the ones we saw last night were in the upper field. The ones we have to milk now are in the lower field" Wilson explained

"Where is Cuddy?" House questioned.

"About that, did I see what I thought I saw last night?" Wilson smirked

"And what do you mean by that Dr. Wilson?" House mocked.

"You know what I mean!" replied Wilson, frustrated.

"No, Cuddy had a piece of gum and she told me I could have some..." He replied sarcastically.

"You are unbelievable!" Wilson said angrily, throwing his hands up in the air "this is going to end up like it has every other time, you guys are going to flirt, you're going to say something to piss her off and you're not going to apologize! You treat it like a joke!"

"Jeesh Wilson, don't get your panties in a twist" House kidded, purposely trying to annoy Wilson.

"See, you just did it! You deflected! That either means you really like her, or you're just as much of a jerk as people think you are!" Wilson ranted, he had known House most his life, but still figured out new things about him every day.

"If I told you now, it would ruin the mystery" House retorted, having pulled on a pair of jeans. He grabbed his cane and twisted the cap off his pill bottle, dry swallowing three. "Come on Jimmy, don't wanna be late, those cows can be testy." Both men left the room, Wilson headed down the stairs, but House took a left down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Asked Wilson.

"To wake Cuddy! I don't want her to miss out on the cow-milking fun" he opened the door and slipped inside before Wilson could stop him. Quietly he closed the door behind him, seeing that Cuddy was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. His leg hurt, the vicodine had not yet started working. He stepped closer and sat on the edge of her bed, than lowered himself back so that he was leaning against the headboard. He was now parallel to her sleeping figure, only inches away.

Cuddy felt the movement and slowly opened her eyes, only to meet House's. Her eyes widened and she shrank back into her pillow.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Said House enthusiastically.

"God House, you scared me! What are you doing in here?" Cuddy asked still startled.

"Well, I came in here to get you so we go milk some cows, but you looked so sweet and peaceful sleeping, I just couldn't wake you." Cuddy blushed at House's words, even though she wasn't sure if they were sarcastic or not.

"Milk some cows?" Cuddy groaned, having a similar response to House's earlier that morning.

"Wilson will explain" he responded, not in the mood to talk.

"Okay" Cuddy sighed "I better get dressed, I'll be down in a minute"

"Am I allowed to stay?" House waggled his eyebrows.

"Bye House" Cuddy responded, lightly pushing him out the door. House smiled as she closed the door then limped down the stairs, meeting Wilson ad Peter.

"Well you look happy" Wilson commented.

"Don't confuse my hunger with happiness" House retorted, opening a wooden cupboard in the kitchen.

"So you smile when you're hungry?" Wilson asked, watching his friend search through a few more cupboard doors, and then open the fridge.

"Where's the food?" House asked Peter, ignoring Wilson.

"I still gotta go to town and get some, I thought we could do that after milking the cows. Then we could grab some breakfast and I could show you guys around." Peter suggested.

"Sounds like fun" Cuddy smiled, coming down the stairs.

"But I'm hungry now!" House complained, sounding like a five year old.

"Then you better hurry up!" Peter replied, heading out the door. He was followed by the three doctors, Wilson explaining to Cuddy why they had to milk cows twice a day.

Housed stepped ahead of the others, walking up to Peter. "So um… how exactly do you um… milk a cow?"

"Just squeeze and pull" Peter responded.

"That's it? Just squeeze and pull? Nothing else?" asked Cuddy, coming up besides House.

"Yup, pretty easy!" Peter smiled as they entered the barn. "So there's not too many cows, it shouldn't take more than an hour. Grab some stools and buckets from the shed over there, and I'll send the cows in to you!" Peter pointed to a shed in the corner, then left to get the cows.

Cuddy grabbed a stool and a bucket as she was instructed, then pulled it over to the fence, sitting down with a sigh. Wilson did the same, dragging his stool a few feet in front of Cuddy's. "Come on, you have to help you know!" Wilson grumbled to House, who was leaning against the back wall, amusement in his eyes.

"I'm a cripple, I have to take an easy on my poor, hurt leg" House argued, giving his best, but still profoundly fake, puppy-dog eyes. "Plus, I still don't get how to do it, I want to watch Cuddy first"

Cuddy sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with House. Peter entered the barn, leading the herd of cows to the back. "Okay, I'll just bring one over to you, you milk it, and then send it outside. When your bucket is full, set it on top of the shed and grab another. It's really pretty easy. Got it?" Wilson and Cuddy nodded, House just smirked. Peter led a cow to Wilson, who started like he had been doing it his whole life. When Peter brought one to Cuddy, her mouth turned down.

"So just squeeze and pull?" she questioned.

"Yup" Peter replied, as he reached over her shoulder and demonstrated. Cuddy heard a patter as the milk hit the bottom of the bucket.

"Well, okay" she mimicked his actions, smiling at the sound the liquid made. She had done it! He patted her shoulder in congratulations, and then left the barn.

"House grabbed a stool and set it down across from where Cuddy was sitting, so he could watch her work. Wilson got up to get another bucket, but tripped. His stumble sent milk sloshing over the sides of his bucket and right on to House's head. The room was silent. Cuddy held her breath, trying not to laugh, waiting for House to react.

Wilson bent to grab a rag that had fallen out of his pocket. House squeezed his hand, but Wilson was expecting it, and milk sprayed Cuddy in the face. "Ha!" Wilson laughed triumphantly.

"Oh no you don't" Cuddy said as she dumped the contents of her bucket down Wilson's back. Wilson spun around, more milk spraying at House from his bucket. He used his hands to splash Cuddy, laughing as House poured his bucket over both of them. Cuddy ducked and giggled, slapping playfully at House's arm. The barn door opened, and everyone froze. Cuddy and stopped laughing. Milk dripped out of Wilson hair and rolled down his face. All three of them were soaked.

"I heard some commotion and-" Peter stopped as he entered the room. "Holey guacamole! I leave for two minutes and y'all start a war without me? Don't I get to have some fun?"

Wilson sighed, relieved and House laughed, a sound none of them heard often enough. House's stomach growled, causing Cuddy to giggle again.

"Sorry about the milk, we'll pay for it if you want" Cuddy offered.

"No that's quite alright missus" Peter smiled.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked worriedly.

"Yes he's sure!" House answered for Peter "Now can we please get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, you all get cleaned up and we'll head out to town" Peter replied.

"Sounds great" Wilson nodded as he headed out of the barn, House and Cuddy following.

House stepped closer to Cuddy, pressing his lips against her hair. "Yum, new shampoo?" he joked. Cuddy laughed, pushing him away. 'Not a bad way to start the day' she thought to herself.

**Please review! It makes me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I know I said this chapter would be up sooner than the last, but I had to take a break due to procrastination issues I have with homework. I know it's short and a little boring, but I'm planning for some action in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

The truck bumped down the road. Peter swerved to avoid potholes.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety eight bot-"

"Say one more word and I will double your clinic hours when we get back" Cuddy interrupted House's singing.

"Aww mom! That's not fair I'm bored!" House whined.

"No need to be bored, were here now" Peter said, pulling up along the side of the road. Cuddy looked out the window, admiring the small town. Cuddy opened her door, stepping out into the open; the grass was taller than the top of her shoes. A light wind blew her curls into her face. "C'mon, the dinners this way" Peter beckoned for the three to follow. Walking down the sidewalk Wilson slowed, taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Hello Rosie!" Peter greeted the waitress standing at the counter of the restaurant they had just entered. The walls were a mint green, odd antiques of sorts were hanging on the walls and sitting upon shelves.

"Heya Peter! Are these the misfits you brought out to the farm?" Rosie walked the group over to a booth in the corner.

"Yep! Rosie, this is Lisa, Greg and James. Guys, meet Rosie! She's the one running this restaurant and the one you're going to be thanking for the delicious food!" Peter introduced the group.

"I'll believe the food is good, when I get some in my stomach!" House replied in a non-joking manner.

"House! Don't be rude! I'm sure whatever Rosie make will be great" she smiled an apology at the waitress.

"You bet it'll be!" she declared, not caring about House's comment "So what'll it be?" House ordered a bacon sausage cheese omelet, Wilson ordered a breakfast burrito similar to the one he had had before they left for the airport and Cuddy had a vegetarian omelet. "Lovely" Rosie said, finishing writing their orders on a slip of paper."I'll be back with your food in a jiffy"

As Rosie trotted off towards the kitchen, Peter started talking animatedly "So on the radio this morning, I heard it's going to rain tonight, and rain hard. After we get done looking around, I think it's best we put the cows in the barn, in case the rain comes early! The lightning scares the calves and we wouldn't want one running away"

"Here y'all are" Rosie said, approaching the table. She set the warm plates of food down in front of the customers. "So I heard ya talking about the rain, it's supposed to get pretty bad" she commented, confirming Peters fears "I hope the creek doesn't flood!"

"Me too Rosie, me too"

* * *

The four finished their meals, which even House agreed, were delicious. Wilson was anxious to get outside, disliking the overcrowded restaurant.

"I need to go to the saddle shop down the street for some leather cleaner, I just ran out, wanna come with me Wilson?" Peter asked.

"Sure" he replied, slipping out of the booth and dusting crumbs off of his shirt.

"Well I'm going to that little clothing store by the gas station, is that okay?" Cuddy questioned.

"Well, I'd prefer it if you had someone with you, House?" Peter looked pointedly at House, who was busy using his fork to scoop Cuddy's unfinished hash browns into his mouth.

"Do I have to?" he whined with his mouth full.

"I try on some clothes for you" Cuddy bribed in a un-Cuddy like fashion.

"Okay! Count me in!" House's face lit up as pulled himself up from the table, grabbing Cuddy's arm and his cane trying to drag her out of the restaurant, "C'mon woman! I've seen you walk faster in heels!"

"Meet us back here at one, okay?" Peter called.

"Okay, you two have fun!" Cuddy replied, already almost out the door.

"Which way"? House asked, turning his head left and right.

"Can't you slow down? We have two hours!" she tried to wrench her arm out of House's grip, he obediently let go. "You know, you walk amazingly fast for a cripple".

"Cripple is a rude term, I prefer disability" he retorted, an almost-smile on his face.

"You call yourself a cripple all the time!" she exclaimed, taking the joke a little too seriously.

"Well I am me, and me can call I a cripple"

"I'm not sure that even made any sense"

"Didn't it Cuddles?" House replied mysteriously. Cuddy sighed, opening the door to the small shop, a cow bell jingled on the knob, announcing their arrival.

"Why hello!" greeted a perky sales lady "welcome to Vermont! I can tell y'all are new" she said, eyeing Cuddy.

"Is it that obvious?" House stage whispered to Cuddy, earning a laugh from the worker.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

"Do you have any button-up flannels?" Cuddy asked, having realized she stood out even in jeans with her business type shirts.

"Sure, right over here" the lady pointed out a rack of shirts in a wide assortment of colors "the dressing rooms are in the back corner".

"Thanks" she replied, choosing both a red and a purple shirt to try on. House waited patiently outside the dressing rooms as she changed.

"You better not be peeking" Cuddy said.

"Darn it, you caught me" he replied sarcastically, "wow" he admired Cuddy's figure as she opened the door, stepping up to the mirror.

"You like it?" she asked, slowly turning to see how the shirt fit.

"Here" House grabbed a cowgirl hat from the rack and placed it on top of her head.

"You don't think the cowgirl hat's too much?"

"Unbutton that shirt a little and this will practically be one of my fantasies" House eyed Cuddy suggestively. Cuddy frowned and took the hat off her head, then changed back into her normal clothes. She paid for the two shirts and her and House left, visiting a couple more stores before it was time to meet up with Wilson and Peter. They returned to the restaurant just in time.

"Dang it, it's already raining" Peter grumbled after saying goodbye to Rosie and grabbing the shopping bags off the table.

Cuddy grumbled, fingering one of her curls, worried about what the rain would do to her hair. House saw her and pulled a hat from Wilson's bag, the same hat from the clothing store. He snuck up behind her and placed it on her head.

"Oh, House, where did you get this?" surprised at the fact she was getting a gift from House.

"I texted Wilson and asked him to pick it up" he replied.

"Thanks, I love it!" she said, hugging him unexpectedly. "You too Wilson" she smiled at her friend. They left, dashing to the car through the rain, Cuddy waiting for House as he limped behind.

"I wish this car had windshield wipers" Peter complained, as just as luck would have it, it started to pour.

**Reviews welcome! Oh, and I just got a LJ account, but have no idea how to use it, I think I can post my story, but I'm having trouble figuring out how to read fanfics and such, someone should help me out! Well this weeks House is on in 5 mins… I try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own House**

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews and patients. I've been having laptop problems, so I had to wait and type this up at a friend's house. *Sighs* Well on a better note last night's House was amazing! It was so cute, I loved seeing things from Cuddy's point of view! As always; read, review and enjoy!**

Cuddy stood outside of the barn, her boots sinking into the mud. The coat she had borrowed from Peter hung down to her knees, the rain made her mascara run down her cheeks in grey-black streaks.

"C'mon, move!" Peter shouted as he rode around the back of the herd trying to bring them into the barn. Luckily the cows had been close to the barn, eating the good grass. The grey clouds moved closer threatening to darken the already grey skies. House stood right inside the barn doors, watching as Wilson ran to open the gate allowing the cows to enter.

Just then, the sky light up with a flash of lightning and the cows went into a panic, running inside. More chaos came with the closely following crack of thunder.

"Close the gate, close the gate!" Wilson obeyed Peter's orders, swinging the gate inward and pulling the bar that kept the cows from pushing it open.

"Wait, one got out!" Cuddy called, pointing to a young calf, which startled, had escaped the group.

"I'll get it," said Wilson, who had already saddled Butterscotch.

"No, I'll get it," argued Peter.

"You have to stay and get the cows situated, I'll get it" Wilson turned his horse and trotted out the side gate and into the pasture.

"Don't be an idiot Wilson!" House called "oh wait, too late" he laughed and Cuddy shot him her infamous death glare.

Wilson followed the calf up the hill. Another blast of thunder sent it running through a hole in the fence and into the woods. Wilson dismounted, his boots squelching as he landed in the mud. He tied Butterscotch's lead rope to the fence and ducked under the wooden bars and through the hole. His horse whinnied in protest, Wilson put a calming hand on her nose.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" The horse stared worriedly back, but behaved as he left into the woods. The already darkened day suddenly turned to night as the tree branched covered what sunlight had filtered through the heavy clouds. Wilson blinked trying to adjust his eyes. He felt a movement a few feet in front of him. He stumbled blindly towards it and the sound moved away, Wilson followed. Reaching out in front of himself, Wilson touched the calf's neck. He smiled in the dark, feeling a sense of accomplishment. Grabbing the rope he brought with him, he tied a loop around the cow's neck and pulled, gently leading it back to the opening in the trees where the fence was.

Wilson heard the bushes rustling to his left and a shadow fell at his feet. "Hello?" he asked, feeling slightly stupid talking to the forest.

"Nice to meet you again doctor Wilson"

The voice he heard made Wilson stop dead on his feet. He shivered involuntarily. The calf stepped closer to Wilson, and then bolted, pulling the rope easily out of Wilson's sweaty palm when it heard the bushes rustle again. This time the figure stepped out, his green eyes smirking in response to the terrified look on Wilson's face.

"But when-what, how?" Wilson stammered.

"You don't think I have my ways? People on the inside? The question you should be asking isn't how, but who."

"Who would help a sick, twisted person like you?"

"Well, maybe he didn't exactly know why he was asked to track you three down, so I guess you can't blame him. I hired a private investigator. Lean, brown hair, odd choice in socks…" Carl shook his head, realizing he was getting off topic "Anyways, I told him to wait for you at the airport, I knew you'd probably be leaving the area, and when he spotted you he bought a last minute ticket for the same flight. After that it wasn't too hard to follow you, and when he knew where you guys were staying, he called me. I thought the whole point of the witness protection program was to protect the witnesses? Oh well, I guess every plan has its flaws…" he trailed off, looking up from the ground and smiling like a kid who had just gotten away with feeding his vegetables to the dog when his mother wasn't looking. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me"

Wilson raised his hand in front of his face and stepped backwards. His back hit a tree and he was trapped, cornered like an animal in a cage, with Carl stepping closer every second. "No no no no no, this can't happen! You're crazy, this will never work!" Wilson's voice rose in panic, he knew he would never be able to fight Carl, and he was too far away too be heard screaming for help. There was no way to run around his attacker, he was caught. If he were taken, Wilson realized, House and Cuddy would come after him. That's what Carl wants, House and Cuddy, not me, I'm just a piece of bait. I can't let this happen…

Wilson dropped to the ground just as Carl was about to grab him. He rolled, trying to sweep Carl off his feet, but Carl had expected that much. Carl stepped on Wilson's had with a satisfying crunch. Wilson cried out in pain, rocking onto his heels and cradling his surely broken hand. Carl stepped behind Wilson, gagging him and throwing a burlap sack over his head. Wilson felt a rope around his neck, and soon he was being led blindly through the woods, the smell of oats from the bag filling his nose.

He felt afraid, alone, and most importantly worried for his friends he was sure would come after him. Worried for their lives…

* * *

Cuddy sat, her legs curled under her body, on a worn red couch. Her wet curls clung to her forehead. The mug of hot chocolate in her hands did nothing to sooth her worry. She had no way to contact Wilson; they had long since discovered that cell phones did not work on the farm.

"He's going to be fine," said House as came up behind Cuddy, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders in an uncharacteristically warm gesture.

"We don't know that, he could be lost, or a tree could have fallen on him, or he could have gotten stuck in the mud, or-"

"Shhhh, Peter went out to look for him, he'll come back" Cuddy didn't know it, but House hated to see her worried, despite all the mayhem he had put her through.

"House, that was an hour ago-" just then, Peter stepped through the doors. He was soaked; his boots left muddy puddles on the ground as he approached the two.

"I think he's been taken"

***yells at Cuddy and House to go and save Wilson* I'll update as soon as I get my laptop fixed, for now, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but if someone wants to give it to me for my birthday that'd be great!**

**A/N: My laptop's fixed! Yay! Now I can share the second to last chapter of this fic, so enjoy and please review!**

"Dammit!" House exclaimed, limping angrily back and forth across the kitchen. "Why'd he have to do that, what an idiot!"

"House-" Cuddy said, she just wanted him to shut up. While Peter had been busy phoning the police and filling out information on Wilson, she had just stared at the wall. I t all felt like a dream to Cuddy, surreal, she just wished she would wake up soon.

"I have to go down to the police station, they want me to bring those pictures you gave me and tell what I think happened. I'll be back soon, don't y'all go anywhere" Peter said as he scooped up the papers scattered along the kitchen table into his arms, threw his coat over his shoulder and left through the front door. The clouds outside had scattered leaving the grass dewy and wet. The sun was just beginning to set below the hills.

"Screw this" House had had enough. He grabbed his coat off the counter slipping it onto his arms. He began to tie his shoes, Cuddy looked up from her seat on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"I'm going to go save Wilson."

"Wait, what? No! He's still out there House, he wants you to come, you can't go! I won't let you get hurt" Cuddy said the last part with a genuine look of worry laced in her eyes.

"I have to, it's my fault he's out there, my fault he's gone. I have to get him back" House's face loomed with regret, he cared about Wilson.

"Then I'm coming."

"No, I'm not putting you in danger too."

"You truly think a cripple is a better bet to win a fight then someone who has done yoga every morning for the past thirty years?"

House laughed bitterly, and then tossed Cuddy her coat. "I can see that you're not going to let me go alone, and I'm not staying, so hurry up". Cuddy pulled her coat on and tugged her boots over her still damp socks. She scampered up the stairs, tripping over herself. "What are you doing? We should leave as soon as possible" House called after her.

"Just a minute-" Cuddy replied muffled by the distance. House heard the noise of her opening and closing doors, soon she was down the stairs and back in the kitchen. She pulled a pencil out of a coffee mug sitting next to the phone and began scribbling rapidly. "A note" she supplied to House, who was just about to ask what she was doing once again.

"A note?"

"I'm going to leave a note for Peter."

"If you do that he'll follow us! The point of waiting till he was gone to pull this stunt was so that he wouldn't try and stop us."

"By the time he gets this, hopefully we'll be where we want to be."

"So then what's the point of the note?"

"He's our backup, our plan B. Carl's waiting for us and we might have some trouble taking him alone. The note is asking for him to bring help."

"Sound like you have a plan."

"I think I might."

* * *

House and Cuddy were at the fence leading into the woods. They had brought Patches and Midnight, knowing they might need the horses if Wilson couldn't walk on his own, though neither stated the reason out loud.

"Hungry?" House asked in a confused tone as Cuddy pulled a bag of skittles out of her pocket.

"No" Cuddy replied rolling her eyes. She dropped a red one near the fence as she ducked under the hole, following the footprints from earlier.

"So like Hansel and Gretel?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "Think we're going to get lost visiting the big bad wolf?"

"The big bad wolf is from Little Red Riding Hood, and no, I'm leaving a trail so Peter knows where to find us." Cuddy corrected, feeling a small sense of pride in her idea. For a second she almost thought she saw a look of admiration in House, but as she held her hand out to help him it disappeared.

"I'm fine," he grumbled remembering the situation they were in. "It's dark already and it's just going to keep getting darker, we better get going" he ducked under the fence, keeping his weight on one leg and being careful not to bump the other. He and Cuddy walked through the woods, stopping all too often to give his leg a break.

"Should of gotten one of those outdoors walking sticks instead of this cane, you know, the ones with bears and wolves and eagles carved into the top?" House jokingly complained. Cuddy was frowning as they stopped at a trickle of water coming out of a small rocky cliff. The air was thick and House knew they would soon need the flashlight Cuddy had grabbed from upstairs.

"Come on, it wasn't a bad joke" House mumbled.

"No, it's not that. Do you hear something?" she clarified, holding her hand up asking for silence. The birds chirping had long gone with the sun; it was now a deep grey outside like it had been while it was raining. The only sound that could be heard was the trickling of water through the woods and…

"Is that a person? Do you think-?" House questioned hearing a muffled talking coming from behind the rocks.

"Hopefully. Come on, let's get closer, we have to hear what they're saying" Cuddy inched around the small rocky cliff, urging House to do the same. A glow was coming from around the corner and the voice speaking was becoming clearer. Cuddy poked her head around the corner, her eyes widening at the scene in the lantern lit clearing.

"This is going great; all the pieces are falling into place. Your friends are probably on their way here now, wait till they see what I've got planned" Carl laughed as he kicked more dirt on a rope loop in the ground. Looking up he admired his handy work at the ropes that would pull once the trap had been triggered. "They'll here you crying for help, and try to play hero, or at least Greg will, he may not look it, but I'm sure he's guilty as hell."

Cuddy listened as Carl ranted to Wilson, who was tied up to a tree with a cloth gagging his mouth.

"Go away! Shoo, get away!" House angrily whispered as a chipmunk climbed up his cane. The stubborn rodent wouldn't let go as House swung his cane wildly through the air.

"House stop it!" Cuddy whispered as he continued to try and shake the chipmunk off. He reached to grab for it, a stupid move on House's part, the chipmunk bit his finger. House stepped backwards, biting his lip to keep from an outburst of pain. He tripped on a rock tumbling into Cuddy and both doctors fell into the clearing.

Fortunately for House, he fell on his good leg. Unfortunately for them both, the air had gone silent and Carl was now smirking at the two.

"Well look who came to save the day. A little early by my watch" Carl mocked, tapping his wrist. House stood up with help from Cuddy.

"We've got backup coming, please just give us Wilson" Cuddy asked calmly, masking her worry.

"Backup?" Carl laughed, "I doubt you even told anyone you were coming out here!" he started to walk to where Wilson was sitting.

As Carl turned away, House whispered into Cuddy's ear "Distract him."

"Get over here!" Carl demanded as he turned back to the group, motioning for Cuddy to join him.

Cuddy stepped forward, her foot avoiding the rope loop. She looked back to House searching for some sort of sign. He saw her looking and his eyes wondered to his feet. He tapped his cane, eyes raising, looking pointedly at Cuddy. She nodded ever so slightly, on to plan C.

"P-p-p-please d-d-don't do this" Cuddy wailed, tears streaming down her face. Wilson looked alarmed; Cuddy wasn't usually the one to break down in tough situations. He looked up to House who was now creeping silently around a distracted Carl.

"I didn't do this to you, I don't want to d-d-d-die" Cuddy fell to her knees, burying her head in her hands. Carl was surprised, he didn't know what to do, and he hadn't been expecting a guilt trip. He reached for his gun, he was planning on threatening the girl into staying quiet, but it wasn't there.

"What the-"

"Back up" House ordered, holding the gun in front of himself, aiming at Carl. Carl held up his hands in surrender, stepping backwards.

"All you've ever wanted was attention. You might have forgiven me for the accident if it weren't for the fact that you were so damn jealous" House stepped forewords causing Carl to step back. "Mom stayed with my dad. Not yours, and the fact that she picked me was just too much for you to handle. Well you'll get plenty of attention were your going" With one last step, Carl flew up into the air, caught in his own trap.

"Argh!" he exclaimed.

"Gottcha."

**Too bad Wilson didn't jump out in his 'super Wilson' outfit and save the day himself! That would have made my day, but I'm just glad things are back to normal… almost :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own House! Though I wish I owned those posters House put in Wilson's office last night for those who watched 'Private Lives' :D**

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I had tons of homework. This is the last chapter, so read and enjoy! Also, thanks to all of you that reviewed, your guy's comments make my day! :D**

Dust that had settled about the closet floor years ago billowed into the air as House pulled his suitcase from the double doors and onto his bed. He unzipped the zipper and began to refill it with his fake-vintage band t-shirts and many pairs of plain worn jeans. As he finished packing, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Wilson called, his hand already turning the knob.

"No, I've got Cuddy in here!"

Wilson came in anyways, leaving his suitcase by the door.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" House angrily glared. Cuddy followed Wilson into the room.

"Oh, I'm in here, am I?" She chuckled.

"How'd you get dressed so quickly? I know you said you were fast but-"

"I don't feel like hearing the demented workings of your brain today, House" Cuddy interrupted.

"So when would you like to hear them?" House teased, waggling his eyebrows and earning a smack from Cuddy.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Wilson asked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Wilson laughed "I'll leave you guys to talk, be downstairs and ready to go in ten"

"Yeah" Cuddy sighed, knowing it would be better to work out her kinks with House sooner rather than later. "So…" she inquired, looking at House who now sat at the end of his bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and they booth sat in silence, House staring blankly at the door, looking deep in thought. After about a minute of the quiet House replied.

"So?"

Cuddy huffed in frustration "You know what"

"No, I don't think I do" he replied.

"Are we a couple?" she questioned, a worried look now replaced the frustrated look in her eyes. She wasn't sure what answer she wanted to hear from him.

"Do you want us to be a couple?"

"I'm… I'm not sure" Cuddy bit her lip, looking down at her still semi-muddy shoes. "Would you change?"

"Change how?"

"Change the way you act, be nicer to people, you know…"

"You don't want me to change. Those are things other people want to change about me. You like those things about me, you just want to see if I'd change for you."

"That's what bothers me! You take every little thing I do, anything anyone dose, and pick it apart because you don't want to face reality!"

"I would" House glanced up, meeting Cuddy's angry eyes.

"What?"

"I would change for you, if that's what you wanted, if that's what it would take."

"Are you saying you want us to happen?"

"Yes Cuddy, I believe I am." House replied. Cuddy smiled so big, it took up half of her face. She threw her arms around his back, hugging him with tears in her eyes.

He pulled back and pecked her on the lips, smiling. "C'mon, we don't want to keep Wilson waiting"

Cuddy wiped the tears out of her eyes, she hadn't realized how long she had been waiting for him to say that. Booth left the room grinning like teenagers and it only took Wilson a second to pick up on what had happened as he spotted them coming down the stairs. Wilson was helping Peter put away the dishes; a neon orange cast decorated his arm. He was lucky the swelling hadn't been enough to delay setting the bone; he wasn't really in the mood for a plane ride home with a still broken arm. He grinned, giving House a thumbs up.

"Well I sure am going to miss you guys! It's been nice having a little bit of company out here. Though I thought you'd be staying longer I'm glad you get to go back home" Peter smiled, looking up from where he had been scrubbing dishes.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay out here with you, you don't know how much it means to us" Cuddy told Peter, giving him a hug.

"Wait a minute" Wilson placed the dish he had been holding on the counter. "You met us Princeton, without an accent, as a police officer, so aren't you going home too?"

"Nope, this is my home! I was under cover in Princeton trying to find Carl before this event ever happened. He had been suspected of a couple of other crimes, lighting parks on fire, destroying property, smashing cars, mostly just vandalism. I'm pretty sure he wasn't mentally stable" Peter clarified, shaking his head in disapproval.

House sighed and Cuddy unconsciously wrapped her arm around his waist in comfort.

"So is he going to jail? Or…" Wilson trailed off, leaving his question open ended.

"Jail. If he shows any signs of being unwell, he'll be transferred" Peter answered.

"What time do we have to catch the plane?" Cuddy asked, purposely changing the subject knowing it was upsetting House.

"Ten, I thought we'd grab breakfast before we leave though."

"Sounds good! I'll go get my suitcase" Wilson scuttled up the stairs. Cuddy and House brought their suitcases out to Peter's truck.

'I'm going home' Cuddy thought to herself. It was weird, she had only been gone a few days and yet she was longing for her busy life at the hospital. Hearing the crunch of gravel, she turned around to see Wilson, who tossed his heavy suitcase into the bed of the truck. He was thinking along the same lines as Cuddy, about going home, to the hospital, seeing his patients.

Only House was thinking about the farm, about the few good time they had had, now that it was safe, he didn't want to leave. Though without his puzzles, his life saving addiction, he wasn't sure how long he would last without going crazy with boredom. 'Maybe if Cuddy was with him…' he thought to himself. But no, Cuddy loved the hospital, he couldn't take that away from her and she probably wouldn't leave if he asked her to. Now that he had her though, going back to the hospital would be different, better. His life would change, and he liked to think that hers would too.

* * *

"Breakfast was great" said Wilson as he, Cuddy and House stood outside of the planes boarding area with Peter.

"Yeah, Rosie can cook a mean hash brown" Peter smiled.

'Last calls for flight 217 to Princeton, all passengers please board the plane' a speaker overhead announced.

"You guys promise you'll come back and visit?" Peter sadly asked the doctors.

"Of course!" Cuddy hugged him.

"Don't trust her, this is the first vacation she's taken in eight years!" Wilson joked truthfully.

"I'll make sure she comes back" grinned House as he stepped forwards, giving Peter a one-armed hug as he held his suitcase.

"I guess it's time for me to go" Peter sighed "Bye guys, have a safe trip home" he left, giving one last wave.

"I'm holding you to that promise you know" House smirked at Cuddy.

"With you? I'm not so sure…" Cuddy teased "Maybe I'll go back with Wilson"

"Maybe I can make you change your mind" House pulled Cuddy close, kissing her lightly on the corner of her lips.

"Maybe you can" she smiled, kissing him back. Then all three picked up their luggage, happy to be going home.


End file.
